My Savior, My Love
by CourtneyXD21
Summary: Bella is a normal human teenager until one night she dies and her second chance in life is a Jellical Cat. Tugger finds her and helps her through her life as a Jellical Cat. Will love blossom? Read to find out. ( The name Bella has no relation to Bella from Twilight, all credit to cats goes to Andrew Lloyd Webber I own nothing from cats. Mature audience is advised)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 _Bella's Point of View:_

Hi, my name is Bella, I am 18 years old and my favorite movie is Cats the Musical. Every year I go to cosplay conventions and cosplay as some of the females in Cats like Victoria, Jemima, Electra, Rumpleteazer, Demeter, Grizabella The Glamor Cat and Bombalurina. My favorite cat from Cats is Rum Tum Tugger, he's dreamy. Today is Halloween and that means I get to dress in one of my Cats cosplay…. I think I will do one that I created. The costume I created is black with white spots and a little bit of brown mixed with it. It takes me 3 hours to get ready. My friend Lilith, is throwing a Halloween party and she wants me to come. To be honest she wanted me to dress up like a cat to match her cat outfit I made her. Then my phone buzzes.

 ** _Text conversation: Lilith=L Bella=B_**

L= Heyy the party starts soon and I still need the help finishing up my costume.

B= Let me get my costume on and then I'll be over in a few then I can work on your face and the head piece, then ill finish up mine.

L= Awesome and heyy guess who's coming to the party.

B= Besides the whole school, who?

L= Max the football player. I heard he's gonna ask you out. He's really gonna love your costume ?

B= Yeah right, he doesn't want to ask me out. He doesn't notice me in school so why even bother and my costume isn't for guys to stare at me and imagine screwing me.

L= Lol I know. But still if he asks you out you'll be the luckiest girl in the world.

B= Yeah right, anyways imma finish getting my costume I'll see you in 5.

L= Okay see you then.

 ** _End of text conversation_**

Finally, I have my costume on, I take my make-up and head piece and head over to Lilith's house. It doesn't take me that long because she lives two doors down. I knock on her door and she answers.

"Finally, you're here people are starting to show up. Come on let's get upstairs." We both run upstairs.

 ** _1 Hour later_**

We're both done with our costumes. Before I could say anything to her she leaves the room and comes back in with a box. I look at her with a confusing look on my face.

"What is this?"

"It's a gift for being such a good friend to me."

"Thank you."

"I hope you like it I made it myself." I open it up and it's a new spiked collar with my name on it.

"Oh, Lilith I love it thank you so much. Can you help me put it on?"

"Of course, it's also a thank you for helping me with my costume today." I look in the mirror and I am amazed on how beautiful it is.

"Now come on Max is here and he's looking for you."

 ** _Down stairs at the party_**

"Bella I've been looking for you. I love you costume who are you supposed to be?"

"I created it. I cosplay as character from Cats the Musical. This character I came up with. Who are you supposed to be?"

"We'll Lilith told me you were dressing as a cat and what your favorite musical was Cats and your favorite character was Rum Tum Tugger so I tried to dress like him."

'That is very sweet of you. If you want I can help you fix your costume I'm very good. You should see Lilith she looks exactly like Victoria from Cats."

"Do you think you can help me?"

"Yeah come on, follow me."

"I'll be right there I'm going to get us some drinks."

"Okay. I'll be in Lilith's room."

 _Lilith's Point of View:_

I feel very guilty about setting up Bella with Max. I am a terrible friend…. I had no choice though. What he did to me was…. Traumatic.

"Is everything set in place?" Max says as he gets super close to me. I shudder my head from his wicked smile.

"Y-yes. Please don't do this. She's my best friend."

"See I don't care what you want. I get what I want…. I always do. She should be down in an hour or so." He says with a wicked smile and walks away with two drinks and walks up stairs.

 ** _Up Stairs in Lilith's Room_**

 _Bella's Point of View:_

I wait patiently for Max to get up in Lilith's room. Then he opens the door.

"Heyy sorry it took so long I ran into your friend Lilith."

'It's okay are you ready to get your make up fixed?"

"Yes, but before we do that here is your drink." I take it out of his hand I take a sip from it and it tastes very funny. Maybe Lilith but alcohol in it so I continue to drink it. Then a few seconds later I feel loopy…. I think he drugged me. Why would Lilith do this to me? She's supposed to be my best friend? I feel his arms around me pulling me close to him I struggle from his grip, I can't escape from him so I kick him in his area where the sun doesn't shine. I try my best to run away, I get down the stairs and then I run into Lilith.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Get way…from me…. you set me up… you're a horrible friend." I push her way from me, I make it out the front door and into the streets…... then I see a bright light and everything goes black.

 _Rum Tum Tugger's Point of View:_

I walk along the empty streets next to the junk yard and as I walk along the street I see something…. More like someone. I quickly run up to what is slaying in the street…...it's a kitten. And the kitten is bleeding I quickly pick the kitten up and rush her to Jennyanydots. In the prosses I run into my brother Munkustrap.

"Oh, my god! Tugger what happened?!"

"I don't know I was walking down the street and I find this kitten tell father in need to get this kitten to Jennyanydots and fast!" I rush to Jenny, basically kicking in her front door.

"Tugger what the- Oh my god put her on the table and hurry! What happen to her?"

"I found her in the streets. And the kitten is a girl?"

"She was hit by a car I need to operate on her fast and right now! And she's wearing a name tag her name is Bella." Then my father Old Deuteronomy and my brother Munkustrap run in.

"How is she?" My father says.

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, I had a vision about Bella and this is the first human to become a Jellical Cat in thousands of years. She as a human was hit by a car. I'd rather not go into more detail about it. Jenny, can you save her?"

"Yes, I can try now everyone leave so I can help her live!"

 ** _5 Hours Later_**

"She's going to live." Jenny says as she comes out of her den.

"I must see her is she awake?" my father says.

"Yes, she woke up an hour ago."

 _Bella's Point of View:_

I wake up in an unfamiliar place. I feel like I've just been beaten with a metal bat. Then familiar faces walk in.

"How are you feeling my child?"

"Are you-?"

"Old Deuteronomy, yes I am. You are no longer a human you are a Jellical Cat."

"What do you mean. I was at a party with my ex-friend Lilith's house, the last thing I remember was trying to help Max with his Rum Tum Tugger costume and make-up then he gave me a drink that I think was drugged and he tried to…. You know, I kicked him in a place where the sun doesn't shine and I tried my best to get out of that house and then as soon as I go into the streets the last thing I remember was seeing a bright light and everything went black…... oh, my god. I died?"

"Yes, but you are as a human but as a Jellical Cat no. You see it has been thousands of years since a human has become a Jellical Cat you are the first in thousands of years. And don't worry I am the only one who knows what really happened to you during your human life."

"How will I fit in?"

"I will have my two sons teach you. Would you like to meet then?"

"You mean Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger are your sons?"

Yes, and I know how you really feel about Tugger." He says as I blush like crazy.

"Don't worry he doesn't know you two are meant to be."

"Wait what?"

"You are Tugger's mate."

"Oh… can I meet the cat who saved my life?"

"I was the one who performed the surgery but Tugger brought you to me just in time." Jennyanydots says to me.

"Thank you Jennyanydots for saving my life."

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, she does. In her human life, we are based on a musical but in our life, we are not. God gave her a second chance in our time line." Then Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger walk in.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Tugger says very worried.

"Yes, my son she is alright. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes, father." He slowly walks towards me.

"Hello, my name is Rum Tum Tugger and you are?"

"My name is Bella, it is nice to meet you Rum Tum Tugger. I wanted to say thank you for taking me to Jenny, you saved my life."

"You are welcome Bella." We both stare into each other's eyes and smile. This is by far the best second chance god has given me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

 _Lilith's Point of View:_

I hear a loud crash outside, I run out and I see Bella on the street bleeding to death. 'Oh my god what have I done!' I thought to myself. I run out and scream her name.

"Someone please call 911! Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I look down at her lifeless body, she's cold, no moving. Then Max runs out and the look on his face was just like mine in utter shock.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You did this! You just had to have her you could of just asked her out like a normal person! If she dies I will never forgive you!" Then the ambulance shows up.

"Please move out of the way miss so we can help her." I move out of the way and I see them working on her, then cut her costume and start CPR.

"She's not breathing, starting CPR now." Then man said. What felt like hours was really minutes…... 15 minutes of doing CRP on Bella they stop and cover her up with a white blanket.

"I am so sorry but she didn't make it. Can we get her information so we can tell her parents to meet us at the morgue."

"Her name is Bella Lynn Destler, she lives two doors down her parents should be home." As the tears flow down my face he knocks on her parent's door while is partner puts her in the back of the ambulance. I see her parents drop to the floor crying then the police show up and I am being questioned.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"It was Max's fault!"

"What do you mean?"

"He attacked me a week before my party telling me if I didn't let him drug her and have is way with her he would hurt me even more and I didn't want it to happen. And before he went upstairs to meet her I tried to stop him but he told me 'See I don't care what you want. I get what I want…. I always do. She should be down in an hour or so.' Then he went upstairs, about 15 minutes later Bella came down and she was all drugged up she told me I was a horrible friend and tried her best to run outside and then I heard a loud crash outside and I ran out and I saw her like this…" I say crying my eyes out.

"What is Max's full name and can you show me who he is?"

"Max Hill, and he's the one in the other cat costume." I point him out.

"Thank you." Then he walks over to Max.

"Max Hill I need you to come with me."

"Why I didn't do anything?"

"Please come with me I just want to ask you a few questions." Then Max pushes the officer out of the way and then he is in handcuffs and put in the back of a cop car.

"I am so sorry Bella I hope one day you can forgive me."

 _ **Three days Later**_

 _Bella's Point of View:_

It's been three days since I have become a Jellical Cat. Rum Tum Tugger has visited me every day since then. I find it comforting that he cares for me. All the other Jellical Cats from what Rum Tum Tugger tells me are dying to meet me. Jenny says today I need to get up and walk around, that I can't stay in bed all day.

"So, Bella are you ready to get out and walk around?" Tugger says leaning on the door frame.

"Not really but I have no choice in this matter do I?"

"Nope not really, Jenny told me you needed to get up and out try and see if walking helps your recovery. So, I offered to help."

"It means a lot to me that you care Tugger."

"I care a lot about you Bella… to be honest I have never felt like this for anyone."

"What do you mean Tugger?"

"When I saw you on the street you were lifeless, it scared me. I don't think I have ever run so fast in my life for anything or anyone. I've worried constantly about you since the day I found you. I know this may seem sudden but would you like to go on a date tonight?"

"Tugger I would love too."

"Really you would?" He seems very surprised that I said yes… I wonder why?

"Yes, why do you seem surprised?"

"Well, the other kittens think I'm a joke. They think that I'll go for any female I see, but really, I'm not like that at all. And I don't want you to think badly of me." He says looking down at the ground.

"I don't judge Tugger it not the kind of person- well cat I am."

"What was your human life like?"

"Well I was 18 years old, I cosplayed at characters from Cats the Musical and for Halloween I was a cat I created my own Cats character and when I died I became the character I created."

"If you don't mind me asking how did you die?"

"I was at a party an ex-friend threw, she said a guy I used to go to school with wanted to date me, well long story short he drugged me and tried to have his way with me, I was able to get away from him but it was hard I was able to get down the stairs and out the door then I saw a while light and I ended up here."

"I am so sorry that happened to you."

"It's okay if it never would have happened I wouldn't have meet you." He smiles and in the process, he walks over to me and rubs his head with mine and purrs.

"Come one let's get you walking." He helps me up, he throws my left arm around his neck and helps me up.

"Ready to meet the others?"

"Ready as I will ever be." Then we both make our way to the door of Jenny's den and when Tugger opens the door I am greeted by Jemima, Electra, Mr. Mistoffelles, Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie and Munkustrap.

"It's good to see your up and about." Munkustrap says.

"What is her name?" Electra says to Munkustrap.

"My name is Bella. It its very nice to meet you Electra."

"Oh, my stars she knows my name!" she says very excitedly.

"Now, now let Bella and Tugger be on their way. You can see her later I promise." Munkustrap says to the kittens.

"Okay." Electra says. And with that everyone leaves. All that is left is me and Tugger.

"So, no that they are gone where would you like to go?" Tugger asks me.

"Where do you like to go?"

"Well I usually hangout at my den or near the lake."

"Why don't we go somewhere that you like to hang out at. I want to get to know more about you Rum Tum Tugger." We walk for what seems like hours turns out to be a couple minutes. Walking with Tugger makes me feel happy, almost makes me forget about my human life. We walk up to the lake Tugger was talking about and he helps me lay down in the grass, as soon as I'm settled down in the grass, Tugger lays next to me. Both of us so close to each other our fur touches. He looks deep into my eyes, he rubs his paw against my cheek.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight, almost like you are glowing."

"I can say the same for you Tugger. You look very sexy in the moonlight."

"I could almost kiss you Bella."

"Then why don't you."

"I think I just might." Then out of nowhere Tugger kisses me. Our kiss is nothing but passion. It is magical, he feels my body up and down, every inch of my body shivers by his touch. I purr with pleaser. Then our kiss ends as we both try and catch our breath.

"Your purr is beautiful Bella."

"Kiss me Tugger." And he does. This feels so right yet so wrong. Should we be doing this? What if Tugger wants to go all the way? I've never done anything like this before. With all these thoughts going through my head I pull away.

"Is everything alright Bella? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Tugger you didn't it's just… well… I've never done anything like this before…..."

"You mean to tell me you have never been kissed or touched by another male?"

"…. yes…." I say as I hide my face with embarrassment. Tugger lifts my chin to where our faces meet.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Bella. It is perfectly normal."

"Really?"

"Yes, you want to wait for the right time and they right male."

"You are the right male Tugger, and I feel like this is the right moment but we just met and I don't want to be taken for granted."

"I would never take you for granted. Bella, I like you…... more than like you. I know this is sudden but I feel like I've known you my whole life. I don't want anyone else to mate with you, Bella would you do me the honor of becoming my mate for life?" My jaw drops. I don't know what to say…. With a smile on my face I answer with a….

 ** _Sorry for the cliff hanger. Will Bella say yes or no, but im guessing you can already tell what her answer is. I hope you like My Savior, My Love it is my first Cat fanfiction. Leave nice comments please._** ** _?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 _Bella's Point of View:_

"Yes, Tugger I would love to be your mate for life." The look on his face was flawless, he had the biggest grin on his face. He pulls me into a kiss.

 _Rum Tum Tugger's Point of View:_

She said yes! I can't believe it. I hope my father will be okay with this.

"You don't know how happy this makes me Bella!"

"I love seeing you happy Tugger and you make me happy."

"We should get back, everyone is probably looking for you." I say to Bella as I carry her bridal style.

"They probably are looking for you too."

 _Munkustrap's Point of View:_

"Munkustrap have you seen Bella I need to give her a checkup." Jenny says.

"No I haven't, have you seen Tugger I need to speak with him."

"No I haven't maybe your father has." I nod and I quickly run to my father.

"Son is everything alright." My father asks.

"Jenny is looking for Bella and I am looking for Tugger." Then before my father could say anything we both see Tugger carrying Bella smiling and laughing then I look over at my father and he is smiling.

"Is there something I am missing her father."

"All in good - time son, all in good - time."

"Tugger we need to talk and Jenny is looking for Bella."

"Alright, let me take Bella to Jenny and we'll talk."

 _Bella's Point of View:_

"You know I can walk, right?"

"Yes, I know but I like carrying you." He says with a smile on his face. Then not too long after we get to Jennyanydot's den. Tugger knocks on the door to her den.

"It's about time I saw you today, I was getting worried come let's see how your recovery is going, Tugger, Munkustrap is looking for you."

"Thank you, Jenny, I will go see him." After dropping me off at Jenny's he leaves to go see Munkustrap.

 _Rum Tum Tugger's Point of View:_

I leave Bella with Jenny and head to see what my brother needs. As I walk up to him he looks very worried.

"What is the matter Munkustrap?"

"Macavity knows about Bella and he wants her."

"Well he can't have her!"

"Yes, I understand that, but how do we protect her from Macavity?"

"I will protect her! She can stay with me until it is safe for her."

"Alright I will let our father know and then we will tell Bella." I nod in agreement. We rush over to father as quickly as we can.

"Son's what is the problem?"

"Macavity is after Bella."

"I was not informed first?"

"I am sorry father I truly am but we need to protect her. Macavity thinks she is very valuable…. Is she?" Munkustrap says but all father does is nothing. There is no expression on his.

"Possibly, remember Bella is the first human to become a Jellical Cat in a thousand years. We cannot ignore this, we need to keep a close eye on her."

"That's why she will be staying with Tugger, no one would find her there." Munkustrap says to our father. With a smile on his face, he nods.

"We should tell Bella what is going on." My brother say. I nod in agreement.

"Tugger can I talk to you for a moment?" my father says.

"Is everything okay father?"

"How is Bella?"

"She's wonderful, she makes me feel like a kitten again father… I asked her to be my mate for life…"

"That's is very good news son, what did she say?"

"She said yes father. To be honest father…. I think she's the one."

"I know son. Now go to her she needs you." I nod and I run to catch up with Munkustrap.

 _Bella's Point of View:_

"Well Bella, I'd say you are fully healed and quickly at that. I've never seen a recovery this fast before."

"That is wonderful news Jenny!" Then Munkustrap and Rim Tum Tugger walks in.

"Hello Jenny, Bella, how are things?" Munkustrap says.

"Wonderful, Bella here has made a very fast recovery."

"That's good to hear, I'm glad you're doing better Bella."

"Thank you Munkustrap."

"Bella there is something we need to discuss." Munkustrap says. I nod and Jenny leave the room.

"We talked with our father and all three of us think you should stay with a Tugger you and him have seem to be very close-"Before I could let him finish I interrupt.

"YES!" I cover my mouth and they both look at me. Tugger, with a smile on his face.

"Is there something I am missing?" Munkustrap says. Tugger and I look at each other and say nothing.

"Anyway, Bella why don't I show you my den." Tugger says. Munkustrap nods and leaves us alone. Tugger helps me off the table and hold my paw, as we walk out Mr. Mistoffelles runs into us.

"Hello you two."

"Hello Misto, what can I help you with today." Tugger says.

"I just wanted to get to meet Bella. Hi Miss. Bella."

"Hello, Mr. Mistoffelles."

"I am happy you're a Jellical Cat, I can tell were going to become great friends." Then he walks away with a smile on his face. Both of us walk paw in paw then all of a sudden, he carries me bridal style.

"I can walk you know."

"I know my love, but I like to carry you."

"So, I need to tell you something."

"And what is that my mate for life."

"When I first arrived here your father told me that I was you mate."

"He did?"

"Yes, Rum Tum Tugger I have never felt like this before. You are my happy ending and I couldn't be happier."

"Oh, Bella you are my happy ending and I can't imagine a day without you. You are my everything."

"I love you Rum Tum Tugger."

"And I love you Bella." Then a few seconds later we arrive at Tugger's den.

"Welcome to our den." We walk inside, Tugger still carrying me bridal style lays me on his bed. Then lays next to me, looks deeply into my eyes, he rubs his paw against my fur.

"You are so beautiful Bella."

"So are you Tugger." He pulls me closer to him and cuddles me. I can't believe how lucky I am. I like this life better than my human life. But I do miss my parents, I wonder how they are doing with my passing?

 _Bella's Mother's Point of View:_

I can't believe my little girl is gone. This is the hardest thing a mother can do, burry her little girl.

"Are you okay dear?"

"No, no I am not our little girl is dead. I will never get to hold her, kiss her I miss her!"

 _Macavity's Point of View:_

"She will be mine, even if I have to destroy everything she loves." I say as I walk back into my den. With a wicked smile on my face.

 _Rum Tum Tugger's Point of View:_

As I lay here with Bella in my arms I start to think about our future. I have so many questions I want to ask her. I wonder what she would say if I ask her?

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can."

"How do you feel about having kittens?"

"What?"

"I know this is sudden but, how do you feel about kittens? I've always wanted some."

"I'd like to have kittens someday."

"Really you do?"

"Yes, I think it's every female's dream to have kittens."

"I can't wait for the day we do have them."

"Me too." I rub my head against her head and she purrs. I love her purr. I lick her fur and she cuddles up to me.

"I love you Bella. You are my everything."

"And I love you Rum Tum Tugger promise me you'll never leave."

"I promise."


	4. Authors Note

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **I am sorry I haven't updated. I've been having trouble with writers block. I am soooo sorry, I should have it done in a couple of weeks.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **~Katherinedaae1872~**_


End file.
